Pequeño Kuroko
by miharu vargas
Summary: La generación de los milagros había ido a buscar a su sexto integrante a Seirin. Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que cuyo jugador fantasma era un niño. Pero tuvieron que hacer todo para escapar con el pequeño peliceleste en brazos. Sin darse cuenta comienzan a integrarse mas personas en su pequeño y adorable secreto. (Con mención algunas parejas)
1. Prologo

_**Hola, este en mi primer fic de Knb y fue extraño al momento de comenzar, ojala les guste. Empezando con el prologo que es corto, pero el resto de los cap. seran un poco mas largos**_

* * *

_**Prologo.**_

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba de lo más tranquilo como de costumbre en el gimnasio del Instituto Seirin. No había nadie cerca, ni Kagami, ni sus senpais, así que practicaba sus tiros al aro, esos mismos que uso contra Murasakibara.

No iba a mentir, que estaba algo feliz, por lo que había escuchado, por parte de Ryota que, iban a venir todos a verle y porque querían conversar algo, para después ir a quedarse en la misma casa del rubio. Estaba con una concentración, suponiendo que era porque ya estaba que terminaba la cantidad de tiros que iba a hacer. De pronto comenzó a marearse, le era una sensación horrible y eso no le estaba gustando, paro, comenzando a respirar con dificultad, creyó que era por el entrenamiento de minutos antes de quedar solo, pero eso sería peor, no sabía que estaba pasando, su cabeza daba vueltas, de hecho creía que el gimnasio giraba en torno. Mira hacia todos lados y como sabía que no había nadie, suspira y va con lentitud sentarse pero en el curso hacia la banca, se desvanece.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hi, me fui por partida doble con los capítulos~ pero bueno ojala les guste.**_

_**Knb no me pertenece. Nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

_**Cap.1: Milagros en Seirin.**_

Kise Ryota, como de costumbre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir a Seirin y de paso hizo arrastrar a todo el ex equipo de Teiko con él, estaba ansioso, por fin podría decirle a Kuroko que iban a poder jugar como cuando iban en la escuela media. Dejo al resto de los integrantes a la entrada del gimnasio de Seirin, y el ingresa solo, encontrándose casi de frente con un niño, mirándole fijamente. El pequeño, tenía el color de cabello celeste cielo, sus ojos azules, su rostro sin expresión que le hacía recordar a otra persona y además que la ropa al pequeño le quedaba inmensa. Lo siguiente que se oye en el gimnasio fue un grito de parte de Kise.

-KUROKOCCHI!?

Akashi Seijuurou y Aomine Daiki, ingresan al gimnasio, una por que se les acababa la paciencia y la segunda por el grito del rubio. Al mirar la cancha, justo al medio, Kise lloraba, con un niño en brazos, aunque el pequeño no lloraba, de hecho el más pequeño, trataba de calmar al grandote. Murasakibara Atsushi y Midorima Shitarou ingresan, el primero comiendo dulces como de costumbre a diferencia del segundo que sostenía su objeto de la buena suerte.

En cuanto Kise seguía lloriqueando a su pelirrojo ex capitán. En cambio Aomine, miraban completamente curioso al pequeño, ¿Por qué le sonaba su cara? ¿Dónde mierda esta su Tetsu?, acerco más su rostro y lo único que recibió fue un golpe bruto por parte de Kise, que se alejó del peliazul.

-AKAICCHI DILE A AOMINECCHI QUE NO ACERQUE SU ROSTRO A KUROKOCCHI!-alega el rubio desde una esquina del gimnasio, en caso de precaución según él.

-KISE DEJA DE DECIR QUE ES TETSU!-alega el peliazul, mientras gruñía por lo bajo con un ligero "_maldito idiota"_

-Minechin~ ese es Kurochin~-dice Murasakibara, caminando algo entretenido hacia Kise.

-Murasakicchi?-Kise, ladea la cabeza, al ver que el pelivioleta se acercaba.

-COMO VA A SER TETSU?!-Aomine comenzó a gritarle a Akashi.

-Aomine deja de gritar, es una orden-El pelirrojo en cambio, no aguanto mucho que le gritaran a su imperiosa persona.

Murasakibara le quita al pequeño peliceleste de los brazos de Kise, quien comenzó como desquiciado tratando de alcanzarle y más cuando el más alto, comenzó a correr con el pequeñito en sus brazos.

-MURASAKICCHI! VAS A CAERTE CON KUROKOCCHI!

-Que desagradable, dejen de gritar…-Midorima, estaba bufando, había oído el horóscopo del peliceleste pero nunca imagino que esta sería la real consecuencia.

-SE CALLAN TODOS Y AHORA MISMO REUNION! ES UNA ORDEN!-la impotente voz de Akashi resonó tan fuerte que todos los presentes se acercaron al pelirrojo, avergonzados.

Luego de un rato, de conversar, gritar, pelearse, abrazar al pequeño Kuroko al casi punto de asfixiarlo. Al final Akashi termino con él en brazos, en caso de que vuelvan a hacer llorar a su lindo Tetsuya. Estaban sentados en el medio de la cancha.

Se comienzan a escuchar risas, murmullos y los pasos de varias personas. Los de la generación de los milagros, se fueron a esconder, se escucha la voz de Kagami, haciendo que Aomine quiera salir del escondite, pero Akashi lo amenazo con sus filosas tijeras.

Kagami, miro a sus senpais, luego miro hacia la cancha, se suponía que Kuroko estaría entrenando, pero en lugar de que este el peliceleste, estaba una polera celeste y una pelota de básquetbol, cosa que le hizo alzar una ceja, ¿Dónde se había ido? ¿Por qué demonios deja su maldita polera en medio de la cancha?

-Kuroko? Oye sal de donde estés! Maldición no te hagas el bromista de nuevo!-Miraba hacia todos lados, esperando respuesta.

Mientras que en el escondite de la generación de los milagros, el pequeño Kuroko, se sentía llamado y se comenzó a mover inquieto, hasta sin que los más altos se den cuentas, fue gateando mientras seguía la voz que le llamaba. Kise miro de reojo a Akashi y lo primero que noto fue que el peliceleste no estaba y da el grito en el cielo.

-AKAICCHI! KUROKOCCHI NO ESTA!

-Kise!, no grites y mira que lo tengo aquí-Akashi en lugar de tener a Kuroko, tenía una bolsa de dulces, instantáneamente miro a Murasakibara-DONDE ESTA TETSUYA!

-Si no se dieron cuenta está yendo hacia Kagami…-murmura Midorima, mientas acomodaba sus lentes.

-Y PORQUE MIERDA NO DICES NADA! SHINTAROU!-gritan todos a la vez.

Kagami en cambio, quedo marcando, mirando fijamente hacia las cortinas, donde estaba el escenario del gimnasio, y varios gritos, Hyuga, ladea la cabeza al igual que Riko, ambos mayores tenían una vena por explotar, por tantos ruidos. Lo siguiente fue a Kise corriendo hacia Kagami y lanzándose encima, gritando un "Kurokocchi donde estas" a cada segundo, luego a Aomine que trataba de atrapar por el otro extremo del gimnasio un pequeño punto celeste, que al final lo toma Murasakibara. Al final toda la generación de los milagros, corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, hacia algún lugar.

-Es mi idea o cada vez están más locos….-murmura Hyuga.

-Da igual… tú estás más loco-responde Riko.

-Voy a preguntarles si saben dónde está Kuroko, si salieron de aquí, se supone que pueden saber-dice Kagami, a lo que ambos senpais asintieron.

No habían tardado nada en llegar, por la suerte de que cerca de Seirin estaba la casa de Kise, se sentaron en el suelo, en forma de círculo y dejaron al peliceleste al medio de la alfombra. El primero en hablar fue Aomine, que estaba por más que babeaba.

-Yo voy a cuidar a Tetsu.

-NO! El pobre Kurokocchi va a sufrir en manos de Aominecchi-responde Kise, con drama.

-Oye que si soy responsable!-bufa el peliazul, con el ceño fruncido.

-Concuerdo con Kise… eres muy irresponsable, no deberías tener a Kuroko a cargo…-dice Midorima, con aires de grandeza.

-Y si vivimos todos juntos?~-espeta Murasakibara, mientras sacaba más bolsas de dulces.

-No confían en mí?!-Aomine estaba molesto por tan poca credibilidad hacia su persona.

-Daiki deja decirte que… digamos que no eres muy responsable… y dejarte a cargo a Tetsuya sería algo trágico… y no quiero que un pervertido como TÚ se acerque a mi lindo bebé-dice Akashi, tomando a Kuroko en brazos.

-Entonces que hacemos Akaicchi?-pregunta Kise algo curioso.

-La idea de Atsushi no es mala, así que vamos a quedarnos aquí… en tu casa-responde claramente Akashi, con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Qué?!-responde el resto de la generación de los milagros mientras ven a su ex capitán.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí, ne les gusto, bueno em...soy de pocas palabras a decir verdad.**_

_**Daiki: Eso dices todo el tiempo y hablas mas que Tetsu y Murasakibara juntos.**_

_**Tetsuya: No debería involucrarme Aomine-kun**_

_**Atsushi: Kuro-chin, Mine-chin~ quiero dulces se me acabaron**_

_**Tetsuya: Esto...**_

_**Daiki: Están en esa mesa! **_

_**Atsushi: Ah? **_

_**Tetsuya: ¿Reviews?**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**HOLA! ya aparecí con...con MAGIA!(?) ok no bueno ojala les guste el cap y ahora que me acuerdo va a haber partida doble~ nos vemos abajo**_

_**KNB no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**Cap 2: Desorden**_

Al día siguiente, se colocaron de acuerdo con los horarios, tratando de por si dejarle menos tiempo a Aomine, que se pasaba quejando de que no podía cuidar a Tetsu, y que no era justo, pero era callado por Akashi que con solo mostrarle las tijeras dejaba al otro en silencio.

Kise, le dio la comida del almuerzo, sonriendo mientras miraba la pequeña carita seria que tenía frente a sus ojos, irremediablemente le dio por abrazarle fuerte, cosa que hizo que el pequeño Kuroko, comenzara a inquietarse en su asiento. Momento en que justo pasaba Aomine que al notar la cara del peliceleste, hizo que se acercara rápidamente y tomara en brazos al pequeño y saliera huyendo de la furia de Kise.

Se va casi corriendo y se fue a esconder a la primera habitación que vio y sentó a Kuroko en sus piernas, le miro curioso, y ve una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del más pequeño.

-Oe Tetsu, me puedes contestar?-pregunta curioso.

-….-el pequeño ladea la cabeza, al no entender.

-No puedes?-vuelve a preguntar Aomine.

-…-el peliceleste lo único que hizo fue colocarle la mano en la cara.

-Eh? Que haces Tetsu?-Aomine le observa algo curioso.

De pronto se tensó completo, al sentir metal contra su piel, trago en seco, tratando de no girarse porque sabía que se encontraría con un Akashi muy molesto. Y trato de sujetar fuerte a Kuroko que miraba hacia atrás y movía su manito en señal de saludo.

-Daiki~ no deberías esconderte y más si tienes a Tetsuya contigo-la voz ultratumba de Akashi resonó impotente y molesto, haciendo estremecer a Aomine, y que Tetsuya solamente le mirara curioso.

-E-estaba cuidándolo de las garras de Kise-responde lo más rápido que puede el moreno.

-Tranquilo, que de Ryota ya me encargue-la voz de Akashi, se sigue deformando aún más a medida que hablaba-Dejarlo como portaestandarte no le hará daño…

Aomine trago en seco, si a Kise lo dejaron colgando como estandarte, no quería imaginarse que el pelirrojo lo amarrara y lo dejara colgando del techo, como la última vez, que fue hace un año atrás. Mierda estaba jodido, debía salir de la habitación como sea.

-A-Akashi, y no podemos ir a mostrarle a Tetsu el estandarte?-trato de inventar.

Akashi, bajo su mirada, hacia Kuroko que ladeaba su cabeza al no entender, luego la sube y asiente suspirando, por ahora Daiki se iba a salvar, porque tenía a su Tetsuya. Hace ademan con su mano, diciendo que se valla, a lo que el moreno salió casi al estilo de flash, ni si quiera se notó en que momento escapo.

Murasakibara ve a Aomine huir y ni cuenta se dio de que el pelivioleta le quito de sus brazos al pequeño peliceleste. Atsushi comenzó a dar vueltas con el pequeño en brazos, que le miraba curioso y de paso el igual.

-Kuro-chin~ Hola Kuro-chin~

-mu~-responde Tetsuya, como tratando de nombrarle.

-Kuro-chin~, kuro-chin~ -Murasakibara, se allego al sofá y se sentó en el suelo y frente a el sentó al más pequeño.

-Murasakibara que estás haciendo?-pregunta Midorima, que iba entrando con un peluche bajo el brazo.

-Mido-chin~, mira, mira Kuro-chin me dijo "Mu"~ -Atsushi, algo emocionado comienza a decirle lo que el más pequeño había dicho.

-Mu~-dice nuevamente Kuroko, haciendo que al peliverde se le callera el muñeco del brazos.

-Kuro-chin~ di Mido-chin~ dilo, dilo~ -el pelivioleta comenzó como un niño pequeño a nombrar al peliverde, para que el peliceleste lo repitiera.

-Mido-Responde el más pequeño, mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a tomar el muñeco.

-Mido-chin~ te están pasando tu objeto de la suerte~-dice Atsushi, mirando al peliverde.

Midorima baja la mirada hacia Kuroko, y lo único que rondo en la cabeza del peliverde fue "_que lindo"_. Akashi entro por la puerta delantera, con unas cadenas, tanto el peliverde como el pelivioleta le miran curiosos.

-Akashi porque andas con eso?-Midorima alza una ceja.

-Tengo banderas humanas en la entrada-Murmura el aludido, apuntando hacia la salida.

-Eh? Aka-chin ya colgó a Mine-chin y kise-chin~?-pregunta Murasakibara.

Seijuurou, asiente al momento de encogerse de hombros y tanto Midorima y Murasakibara-quien tenía en brazos a Kuroko- salen a la entrada y quedando casi boca abierta al ver al dueño de casa y al moreno amarrados a un poste.

Kagami iba llegando a la casa de Kise, porque dedujo, de que si escaparon y sabían algo de Kuroko de seguro se escondían en la imponente mansión de Ryota. Pero nada más llegar a la entrada vio al dicho dueño en un poste y ladea la cabeza, notando al moreno de su rival. "_¿Qué mierda les había pasado?"_ se preguntó mentalmente. Luego vio tres figuras en la entrada y un puntito celeste.

-AKASHICCHIII! ESTA KAGAMICCHII EN LA ENTRADA!-comienza a gritar Kise.

-AKASHI POR EL MISMO DEMONIO PORQUE MIERDA ME DEJAS AQUÍ?! BÁJAME AHORA!-alega por el otro lado Aomine.

Midorima y Murasakibara ingresan a la casa, para que el 10 de Seirin no viera a su sombra. A diferencia de Akashi que suspiro pesado, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Aomine, se va a la entrada para abrir la entrada y dejarle la pasada a Kagami.

-Que es lo que haces aquí Taiga?...

-Akashi, sabes dónde está Kuroko?-el aludido fue directo al grano, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-…-Akashi, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, para irse a sentar uno de los sofás que había en el salón principal.

Kagami no tuvo de otra que seguirlo, bufo por lo bajo, pero sin que el otro le escuchara, porque ya sabía lo que hacía el ex capitán de Teiko y no era de su agrado estar colgando de algún poste o ser su blanco en un juego de flechas. Eso ultimo lo sabía porque Kuroko le había contado de una vez que se habían juntado y que el pelirrojo agarro un arco y flecha y los comenzó a atacar._**(N/A: De hecho, coloque eso porque a mí y a unos amigos nos pasó que nos juntamos y mi mejor amigo llevaba una pistola a balines-conste de juguete- y tuvimos que correr más de una cuadra, por ir huyendo de el-.-U)**_

-Mira Taiga, te digo que no tengo idea donde esta Tetsuya-comienza hablando Akashi, con toda la calma del mundo.

-Ah? Como que no sabes? Y alguno de los otros?-Kagami alzo una ceja, no se iba a tragar lo que le acababa de decir el pelirrojo.

En eso entra Midorima, completamente desconcertado y con sus gafas resquebrajadas y un golpe marcado en la cara, se sienta al frente de Kagami que quedó atónito mirándole a diferencia de Akashi que simplemente alzo una ceja.

-Oye cuatro ojos que te paso?-pregunto aun en shock el as de Seirin.

-Ah?... Murasakibara me golpeo-mintió el peliverde.

-Eh? Porque, le dijiste algo ofensivo?-Kagami le quedo mirando.

-No solo fue porque se nos escapó algo-dijo algo más sincero Midorima.

-Como que se les escapo?!-Akashi se levanta de su asiento.

-Tu sabes que no tiene mucha presencia-Midorima igual se coloca de pie.

En eso desde afuera se comienza a escuchar la voz de Kise y de Aomine, se les notaba algo alterados. Kagami iba a ir a ver, pero fue retenido por Akashi, quien solo le hizo un gesto amenazante a Midorima. Este último llamo a gritos al pelivioleta que se apresuró a bajar.

-LO VI MIDO-CHIN!~ ESTA MIRANDO A KISE-CHIN Y A MINE-CHIN!

-Que ya escuche, vamos, vamos!-gruñe molesto Shintarou.

-Ah~~ que hace eso aquí~? Aka-chin?-Murasakibara, frunce un poco el ceño, mientras apuntaba a Kagami.

-Oye que tengo nombre!-grita Kagami, al ver que le apuntaban.

-Atsushi… Shintarou~ si no se apuran en llevarlo a la habitación, van a quedar como las banderas humanas de afuera~-dice Akashi, con una sonrisa que hizo sudar frio a los dos aludidos.

Midorima, como Murasakibara, por nada casi salen corriendo, al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo de su ex capitán. Solo que al momento de mirar hacia donde estaba el rubio y el moreno. Estos últimos aún seguían gritando al ver lo que hacía Kuroko.

-Eso Kurokocchi~ tira de eso~ vamos tíralo y te daré una malteada de vainilla~-decía el rubio.

-Tetsu vamos que estoy seguro que puedes-le anima el moreno.

Murasakibara y Midorima, quedan parados algo divertidos, mirando al pequeño Kuroko, sacando el seguro de las cadenas y haciendo que tanto Kise como Aomine cayeran de golpe al suelo y quedando por casi desparramados y retorciéndose del dolor. Atsushi comienza a Reír, mientras que Shintarou tomaba en brazos a Kuroko. En eso aparece en la entrada Akashi y Kagami, quien comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaba el peliverde. Este opto por pasárselo al primero que vio. En este caso Aomine.

-SUBE A LA MALDITA HABITACIÓN AOMINE!-le grita el peliverde.

-Ah! Que ya escuche!-gruñe el peliazul, para luego ir disparado hacia el interior de la casa.

-Atsushi…-Akashi se acerca al pelivioleta-Quien soltó a Ryota y a Daiki?

-Ah~ fue Ku-el aludido es interrumpido.

-Después te decimos Akashi…por-Midorima solo da una mirada a Kagami para que el ex capitán de Teiko entienda.

Kagami, le dio un tic en el ojo, estaba hartándose tantos secretos entre ellos, y se los hizo saber al comenzar a gruñir.

-Kise sabes donde esta Kuroko?

-Kagamicchi, em… bueno Kurokocchi no lo eh visto y lo extraño-El aludido hace un puchero, y le coloca dramatismo a su mentira para que el otro se la creyera.

-Midorima, Murasakibara, saben dónde diablos esta Kuroko?-volvió a preguntar más cabreado que antes.

Los dos aludidos negaron, y se encogieron de hombros, pero Kagami noto que el peliverde miraba constantemente al segundo piso.

-Taiga si nadie sabe… y no sacas nada en preguntarle a Daiki-se escucha de pronto la voz de Akashi.

Entre tanto Aomine, miraba aburrido desde la ventana a los otros que seguían en el patio, cuando vio a la nueva luz de su Tetsu irse, noto que los otros entraban rápidamente.

Llegan todos a la habitación celeste, en donde se encontraba Daiki y casi al instante, Kise toma en brazos a peliceleste y lo abraza efusivamente.

-Kise no abraces a Tetsu con toda la calma del mundo-gruñe el peliazul, acercándose rápido al rubio.

-Yo lo quiero tener en brazos-dice Murasakibara, quitándole a Kuroko de los brazos de Kise.

-Murasakicchi! No me lo quites!-alega el rubio, lloriqueando al pelivioleta.

-Dejen de hacer ruido…-Midorima, frunce el ceño, aunque no iba a mentir que igual quería tener en brazos al pequeño peliceleste.

-Se pueden callar?! Que Taiga comenzó a sospechar por nada nos siguió!-Akashi andaba molesto.

-Aka-chin, Kaga-chin está en la entrada, mirando hacia acá.-dice Atsushi.

Kagami queda mirando un poco más la mansión, respectivamente la habitación en donde provenían los gritos y lograba divisar las cabelleras coloridas de la generación de los milagros, pero más le llamo la atención una pequeña cabellera celeste, le restó importancia, creyendo que era un muñeco y no su sombra.

-Iré a su casa…-murmura Taiga, mientras se masajea la sien.

* * *

_**Em aquí ojala les haya gustado, ah y verdad que hay un punto por ahí que eso no lo tomen mucho en cuenta, pero por culpa de un amigo que se acordó de los que nos paso. Por eso si veo a mi mejor amigo que se llama Joako-nichan. Ahora lo reviso antes de saludarlo porque o muero en el intento(?) **_

_**Como había dicho arriba que me iba por partida doble, por el echo de que no iba a tener tiempo para subirlo después con todo lo de la PSU y con lo del trabajo-se deprime-**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Je este es el segundo y se me paso un poco la mano pero bueno aparece Furihata, aunque ojala no la pase mal ^^**_

_**KNB no me pertenece TT-TT**_

* * *

_**Cap 3: Inesperado**_

Furihata, estaba algo extrañado, había ido a la casa de su pequeño Akashi, pero este no estaba, marco al celular y lo tenía apagado. Se masajeo la sien, justo cuando pasaba por fuera de la mansión de uno de los ex compañeros del pelirrojo. Llega a saltar, al escuchar tantos gritos provenientes de esta, se quedó parado, cuando ve a todos los ex jugadores de Teiko corriendo en el patio.

-AKASHICCHI!, KUROKOCCHI USO DE NUEVO LA MISDIRECCION!-se escuchaba tan fuerte como siempre la voz del rubio.

-COMO VA A DESAPARECER ASÍ NO MAS?!-Se escucha la voz de Aomine.

-Akashi, definitivamente enseñarle ahora a Kuroko es algo peligroso, nanodayo –suspira la voz de Midorima.

-Aka-chin~ que hacemos? Kuro-chin no se ve por ningún lado-la siempre infantil voz de Murasakibara se hace escuchar.

-Ya cálmense, Ryota, Daiki, busquen por detrás… Atsushi, Shintarou vallan dentro…de seguro lo encuentran… yo iré a la calle…-La voz de Akashi resonó.

Furihata, queda en su lugar, quieto, cuando de pronto, ve algo que venía hacia él, era celeste y le comenzó a llamar la atención, más porque venía a penas caminando, logro divisar al pequeño, al verle tambalearse, se apura y lo toma en brazos.

-Eh?-queda algo alarmado, al verlo-Ku-Kuroko?!

Akashi, escucha una voz, iba directo a la reja en ese minuto, y esa voz se le hizo familiar y más cuando escucha el nombre del objetivo que estaba buscando, no sabía si colocarse nervioso o que. Abre la reja con cuidado y mira, llegando a la conclusión de que si era la persona que creyó que no iba a ser. Furihata en cuanto vio a Seijuurou casi se va de espalda y comenzó a trabar sus palabras.

-C-C-C-Como….K-ku-kuroko?! Cuando!?-el castaño no sabía que preguntar.

-Ah? Kouki tranquilízate-el pelirrojo, se mordió el labio al ver al castaño tan enredado.

-Sei, c-co-como f-f-fue que?-el aludido aún estaba demasiado mareado.

Akashi se acerca, ahora que le podría decir al chico de Seirin?, estaba demasiado mareado con eso, mierda eso no era bueno, que iba a ser? El ex capitán de Teiko, suspira.

-Kouki, por lo que supimos que Tetsuya apareció así en el gimnasio de Seirin-responde mirando al otro fijamente.

-En verdad?! Pero cómo?!-Furihata, se complicaba más con cada pregunta, casi ya parecía que le estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio a su novio.

-Bueno, podría ser-Akashi es interrumpido.

-KUROKOCCHI!-Kise sale corriendo y le arrebata al peliceleste de los brazos del castaño, que aún estaba en shock.

Akashi se sintió por primera vez agradecido con la presencia del rubio, además era primera vez que se desvenaba los sesos por alguna cosa por el estilo, logro divisar que el castaño de Seirin se iba de espalda.

-Ah Furihatacchi?!-Kise se acerca y le pica la cara.

-Ah? Aka-chin~ tu novio se murió-dice Murasakibara llegando al lado de Kise.

-Oe Akashi, que vamos a hacer con él?-Aomine le mira curioso.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, nanodayo-responde Midorima.

-Cállense… y Atsushi, lleva a Kouki dentro-dice Akashi que se comenzaba a molestar.

-Kou que?-el aludido ladea la cabeza.

-FURIHATA!-Aomine por nada le va a gritar al oído al pelimorado.

-Furi-chin~, claro~

Atsushi toma en brazos al desmayado de Furihata, y lo deja sobre uno de los sofás, se sienta en el suelo y mira al 12 de Seirin que ahora había relajado su expresión.

-uhm~?

En tanto afuera Midorima se acerca al pelirrojo, con una duda, mientras que Aomine y Kise peleaban por el peliceleste.

-Akashi, que es lo que vas a hacer?

-No se…-suspira-Esto no estaba en mis expectativas.

-De hecho, ninguno de nosotros teníamos en expectativas que apareciera tu amado-dice Aomine, a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del pelirrojo.

Volvieron a ingresar de nuevo a la casa, y a Seijuurou por poco comienza a sacar su arsenal y lanzárselo a Atsushi que estaba cerca, muy cerca de su novio que aun seguía desmayado. Se gana detrás del pelivioleta.

-Atsushi, que haces encima de Kouki?

-Ah? Lo estaba cuidando~-dice aparentemente asustado el aludido.

Un poco mas arrinconados estaban Midorima, Kise y Aomine, este ultimo sosteniendo a Kuroko. Por poco les faltaba sacar pañuelos, mientras murmuraban un "Tuviste una buena vida Murasakibara" Al ver el aura color muerte rodeando al pelirrojo.

Riko se paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras contaba a los integrantes del equipo. Ya era muy tarde y le faltaban dos ahora. Furihata estaba desaparecido y Kuroko también. Los demás de primer año no sabían nada y los de segundo tampoco. En eso ingresa Kagami, sin resultados.

-Que paso Kagami?-Hyuga le mira.

-No encontré a Kuroko en la casa de Kise-murmura el aludido-No sabían ninguno de ellos…

-En todo caso, Kagami-kun, viste a Furihata-kun?-pregunta Riko, algo curiosa y preocupada.

-Furihata? No lo eh visto-Kagami ladeo la cabeza-Porque?

-No ha regresado… dijo que iba donde Akashi-murmura Izuki.

-Donde Akashi? Que extraño, si el estaba en la casa de Kise-responde Taiga en verdad mas extrañado.

-Como sea, debemos seguir practicando-comienza Riko, miro a su lado-eh? Nigou que sucede?

El cachorro, gemía, mientras miraba hacia arriba a la chica, luego comenzó aullar, haciendo que todos se acercaran preocupados, nunca habían visto al animalito así.

-Eh? Que le sucederá?-pregunta Koganei.

-…-Mitobe mira con preocupación.

-Debe ser, pobre Nigou-dice Koganei.

Notan que el perro sale corriendo y los demás se extrañaban mas. Riko salio detrás y los jugadores tuvieron que seguirla. Pero por desgracia el perro se les regreso al gimnasio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como si supiera lo que pasaba.

-Pero que?-Kagami se extraño y suspira.

Primero Kuroko, ahora Furihata, si Akashi sabe que su tierno chico desapareció iba a ser capaz de asesinar a todo ser que se le pusiera en el camino. Pensó entre si Kagami.

Atsushi colgaba de un pie en el techo, mientras tenia su cabeza colgando, trataba de reprimir el dolor que comenzó a tener al sentir toda su sangre en la cabeza. Eso le pasaba por estar mirando muy cerca del novio de su ex capitán. Solo quería divertirse mirando las caras que hacia y que eran adorables.

Aomine, Kise y Midorima estaban mirándoles, mientras que Akashi estaba en un rincón, acariciando el cabello del castaño y mientras que en su regazo tenia a Kuroko. Murasakibara comenzó a mover los brazos.

-Aka-chin~! Tengo hambre!

-No vas a comer nada en castigo…-murmura el pelirrojo.

-Mine-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin~ tienen algo para comer?-el pelimorado, mira a los otros tres con cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Lo siento Murasakibara, pero no quiero arriesgarme a quedar de nuevo en el poste-dijo Aomine.

-Yo no tengo nada Murasakicchi-dice a su vez Kise, con un puchero.

-No te puedo dar nada, nanodayo-Responde a su vez Midorima, al momento de ajustarse los lentes.

Akashi, mira algo entretenido al peliceleste que estaba de lo mas tranquilo jugando con el ítem lucky de Midorima, cuando escucha nuevamente las voces de los otros cuatro.

-Oh~ Mido-chin~ preguntale a Kuro-chin tu nombre de nuevo~-Dice Murasakibara.

-Kurokocchi dijo el nombre de Midorimacchi?-Kise le miro curioso.

-Por supuesto que lo dijo-responde Midorima aire altanero.

-Moo~ yo quiero!-Kise comienza a acercarse.

-Yo igual quiero escuchar a Tetsu-Aomine camino igual en dirección a donde estaba Akashi.

El pelirrojo, ladeo la cabeza y sonríe, el igual quería escuchar al peliceleste y le miro, haciendo que el mas pequeño vuelva su mirada al pelirrojo.

-Tetsuya como me llamo?-pregunta esperanzado.

-Mamá~ -responde el peliceleste.

-PPFFF JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA-Kise y Aomine rompen en carcajadas al escuchar al mas pequeño.

-…-Akashi quedo con un tic nervioso y le entrego el pequeño a Midorima.

-Oe Tetsu y quien es papá?-Aomine se secaba una lagrima.

-Papá~-dice mientras apuntaba al castaño que recién comenzaba a despertar.

Akashi se sonrojo, al ver como el pequeño apuntaba al chico que miraba algo exaltado. Pero le molesto que Aomine y Kise estuvieran riéndose. Hasta Midorima! Estaba rojo de tanto aguantar la risa! Eso le hizo que su sonrojo fuera de rabia y se las arreglo en quitarle al pequeño de los brazos del peliverde y después sacar unas cuantas cuerdas, al momento que sonreía.

Furihata en cambio, miro al peliceleste que estaba ahora en sus brazos y le miraba expectante. Noto que Akashi había regresado de su cacería de ex compañeros de equipo y ahora se sentaba a su lado.

-Kouki-Akashi miro de reojo.

-Uhm?-El aludido le miro con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes que quedarte hasta que Tetsuya regrese a la normalidad.

-Pero debo avisar que no asistiré a entrenamientos-murmura el chico-Voy a llamar.

-Diles que saliste del país conmigo-dice Akashi, por alguna razón levemente sonrojado.

Furihata sonríe y llama rápidamente, luego de unos cuantos gritos por parte de la entrenadora y explicar la situación, corta la llamada y se sienta nuevamente al lado de Seijuurou.

-Sei-le llama el castaño-Acércate…

-Para que Kouki?-el pelirrojo se extraño, por lo general el mismo castaño se acercaba si quería algo.

Como Kuroko estaba en el suelo jugando con ítem lucky de Midorima. Hizo que se le hiciera mas fácil para tomar al pelirrojo y atraerlo hacia el, para luego besarle, con pasión. Haciendo que Akashi se sonrojara al punto de que pudiera fundirse con su cabello. Simplemente su Kouki se habia puesto ansioso en ese momento. Se separo lentamente, ambos maldijeron al aire que les había comenzado a faltar y para peor Atsushi había visto eso!, se quita uno de los zapatos y se lo lanza al pelivioleta, necesitaba noquearlo.

Furihata, sonríe divertido. Le encantaba colocar así de nervioso al pelirrojo, aunque eso siempre lo mostraba cuando estaban solos, pero fue mas divertido para el, porque Akashi se acordó, solo de que Murasakibara los observaba y ahora el pobre había sido noqueado con dos pares de zapatos. Luego rie al escucharle hablar con Kuroko.

-Tetsuya, Mamá y Papá van a estar en la habitación, no despiertes a Atsushi, bueno?-Akashi escucho un "si" en respuesta.

Se sonroja al ver a Furihata, solo el castaño se colocaba así de serio cuando estaban solos, así que se sorprendió y le miro.

-Vas a gritar mi nombre y pidiéndome mas, Seijuurou-Seria una larga noche para el pelirrojo.

En tanto afuera, Kise, Aomine y Midorima, se miraban, colgados cada uno en un poste y solo notaron un punto celeste y cayeron quedando de cara al suelo. Kuroko se reía. Aomine iba a ingresar para sacar a Murasakibara de la trampa pero se arrepintió al escuchar tantos gemidos y gritos, mierda no se podían esperar hasta que se fueran de ahí?! No quería escucha eso, en serio no podía permitir esa tortura. Miro hacia atrás, Midorima rojo como un tomate y Kise igual sonrojado mientras le tapaba las orejas a Kuroko. Si ellos estaban así, como estaría Murasakibara, entro corriendo y lo soltó, noto que estaba dormido, así que tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta afuera.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esos dos terminen-sentencio Aomine a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

* * *

_**Pobre Akashi(?)-pervermodeon.**_

_**Daiki: Nosotros terminamos con trauma por culpa de ellos!**_

_**Tetsuya: Menos mal que no escuche nada...**_

_**Atsushi:-comiendo dulces cada vez mas rápido-**_

_**Shintarou: Aunque Murasakibara quedo peor nanodayo**_

_**Tetsuya: Reviews?**_


	5. capitulo 4

_**HOLA~~ después de un siglo aparecí... gomen con todo lo de fin de año me costo escribir :) me colocare al día con ustedes **_

_**KNB no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Mal noche.**_

Ninguno de los cuatro podía decir nada, bueno si, pero estaban con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Quedarse dormidos afuera de la casa no era bueno. Pero debían evitar escuchar esos ruidos que venían de la habitación de Akashi.

-Agh, fue la peor noche de todas!-alego Aomine mientras hacia el desayuno.

-Pero el que no va a caminar…sabiendo los gritos que habían va a ser Akashi-murmuro Midorima, extrañamente rojo al acordarse.

-No creí que algo asi pasaría, creía que Furihatacchi era como un gatito-dice Kise, refregándose la sien.

-nom, nom, nom-dice a su vez Murasakibara.

-Deja de comer, que no te entendí-le reprocha Aomine al pelivioleta.

-Dije, que Furi-chin era como una bestia-responde casi a gritos.

En eso, se escuchan voces en el segundo piso, a los que estaban en la cocina se miran entre sí y con cuidado suben.

-Me duele la cadera Kouki-se escucha una voz la cual era de Akashi.

-Parece que se me paso la mano, lo siento-susurra la otra voz que era Furihata.

-N-no te preocupes, bueno vamos-le dice la voz del pelirrojo

-Ven toma mi mano-dice la voz del castaño.

Al notar pasos, bajan los cuatro casi al estilo de flash. Y se dan cuenta de que les faltaba algo, miran hacia todos lados.

-DONDE ESTA TETSU!?-Aomine comienza a buscarle y sin dejar de gritar.

Akashi escucho ese grito y como si fuera arte de magia se levanta y sale disparado de la habitación. Furihata se tapa la cara, completamente rojo de vergüenza, el pelirrojo había salido con una polera grande. Aunque no iba a mentir, de seguro dejaron al resto de la generación de los milagros con trauma sicológico por los gritos de Akashi. No tuvo de otra que salir con alguna cosa en sus manos para cubrir al chico que de seguro en ese momento estaba torturando al resto.

Kagami, caminaba aburrido, ni Kuroko, ni Furihata estaban. Y eran los que vivían relativamente cerca de él, eso sin contar a Fukuda y a Kawahara. Paso por fuera de la casa de Kise y no se extraño al ver a los cuatro ex integrantes de Teiko colgando de un pie en los postes. Pero se extraño al ver a Furihata, quien tapaba a Akashi que estaba semi desnudo. No quiso imaginarse que habrá pasado. Aunque se extraño mas, cuando ve de nuevo el pequeño punto celeste. Se le hacía conocido y eso que se iba acercando al poste donde estaba el pelivioleta, que era el más lejano.

-Kuro-chin suéltame!~

-CALLATE MURASAKIBARA!-le grita desde otro poste un Aomine muy molesto.

-Porque debería callarme Mine-chin-un aura color muerte rodea al aludido.

-Murasakicchi mira hacia adelante-desde otro poste, Kise responde mientras apuntaba.

-Que hace el cejon aquí?-Murasakibara coloca mala cara, dirigiendo todo su enojo al 10 de Seirin.

-Oye no soy cejon!-Kagami, le dio ganas de golpearlo.

Akashi se percato y tuvo que apresurarse a correr como pudo hasta donde estaba Tetsuya a punto de soltar a sus cuatro ex compañeros. Cuando toma en brazos al pequeño peliceleste, se regresa donde estaba Furihata. Este ultimo completamente intranquilo, al ver que a su amante se le cayó la manta que le había colocado para que se tapara. Ahora el castaño volvía a sonrojarse. Cuando se percato que el pelirrojo más bajo le hablaba.

-Kouki, tu habla con Kagami, yo dejare en la habitación a Tetsuya…-y le besa, para luego apresurarse a subir.

Kouki, se sonroja al punto de cambiar de color y se encamina, nervioso a donde estaba su compañero de equipo, no sin antes tropezar con las cadenas que sostenían de los postes a los cuatro milagros, haciendo que todos cayeran y el pobre numero 12 de Seirin tenga que esquivarlos rápido.

Kagami queda mirando al castaño, que estaba más nervioso que antes, ahora podía creer, el porqué los milagros ahí presentes habían tachado al más bajo como alguien común, miedoso y llorón. Aunque esto era prácticamente lo contrario, al momento que comenzó a salir con Akashi y supo lo que le hizo. Referencia de Tetsuya que se entero al igual que el resto de los milagros. Ahora podía mirar al más bajo como su igual. Pero como ese no era el momento, además, supo que había algo al ver que el castaño se coloco más nervioso que antes.

-H-hola Kagami-Furihata traga saliva.

-Oye porque no fuiste al entrenamiento?-soltó al instante el pelirrojo.

-F-fue que Salí con Sei-responde más nervioso aun.

-Si?... y por alguna casualidad Kuroko no fue?-dice el pelirrojo a su compañero de equipo.

Furihata en ese momento no sabía que decir asi que dio una mirada a los milagros que estaban demasiado atontados con el golpe que se habían dado. ¡gracias estaba solo! Pensó mentalmente el castaño.

-Taiga, ya preguntaste por Tetsuya, ayer… no deberías seguir si ya te dije que no estaba aquí-Akashi aparece detrás de Kouki.

El pelirrojo más alto, gruñe algo de que los otros dos más bajos se quedan mirando. Luego Kagami se va dejando a su compañero algo confundido.

-Kouki?-Akashi mira al otro al ver la expresión del castaño.

-Uhm?-el aludido le devuelve la mirada y se acuerda de haber pasado a soltar las cadenas de los otros cuatro milagros que aun estaban en el suelo-A-ah perdón Sei

-Porque?-Akashi desvía la mirada-Los soltaste?

-M-me tropecé con las c-cadenas-responde el castaño más nervioso, ¡Iba a morir!

Daiki se despertó en el momento menos adecuado, mierda, estaba jodido, Akashi estaba encima de Furihata. Por el amor de dios! Tienen la habitación arriba! No deberían estar en el patio! Pensó alarmado el moreno. Siente una mirada encima y se estremece, mira a su lado Kise estaba boca abierta mirando la escena igual que el.

-TAKAO DEJA DE LLAMARME SHIN-CHAN!-Midorima salta y grita apuntando a la pareja.

-JAJAJAJAJA! HOLA SHIN-CHAN-Kise se larga a reír al escuchar eso.

-PFFJAJAJAJAJAJA-Aomine se revolcaba en el suelo, riéndose a mas no poder.

-Eh? Mido-chin~ estaba soñando con Taka-chin~-Murasakibara igual se levantaba.

-CALLENSE! NO ESTABA SOÑANDO CON NADIE!-Midorima estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza.

-JAJAJAJA!-Kise se reía con más ganas.

Los otros cuatro milagros se olvidaron de la parejita, solo porque tres de ellos estaban burlándose del peliverde que ya estaba que comenzaba a cambiar de color. Akashi y Furihata, miran completamente descolocados, pero el castaño se larga a reír, provocando que el pelirrojo le mirara. Para luego que pareciera que sus papeles se habían descambiado, y entran ambos de nuevo a la casa.

Aomine, que cuando vio a los otros dos entrar, le chasquea los dedos al resto, que seguían discutiendo.

-Oigan! Akashi entro!

-Tenemos a Kuroko arriba, tenemos que sacarlo del martirio-dice Midorima, ya algo más tranquilo.

-Pobre Kurokocchi, va a quedar traumado de por vida-lloriqueo el rubio.

-Kuro-chin no me ah dado dulces en un buen tiempo-dice el pelimorado.

-Que tienen que ver los dulces Murasakibara?-Aomine le mira confundido.

-Que quiero dulces Mine-chin-el aludido le hace un puchero.

Los otros tres suspiran, Atsushi no cambiaba, ingresan a la casa. Pero no se percataron de cierto pelirrojo de Seirin que ingreso tras ellos y en silencio.

-Por el diablo! Empezaron?!-Aomine ya comenzó a alegar cuando escucha ruidos en la primera habitación.

-Parece que lo estuvieran matando… no haciendo _eso_ –dice el peliverde, ya sonrojado.

-Ojala que Kurokocchi esté bien~ su habitación está al lado-dice el rubio mientras se abraza por la espalda del peliazul.

-Mine-chin~ quiero dulces~!-El pelimorado hace pucheros.

Kagami, sigue encaminándose en silencio, aunque no sabía qué hacer cuando escucho los alaridos en la primera habitación. Al demonio! No podían ser más silenciosos?! Mataría a Furihata o mejor dicho le diría que no hiciera gritar tanto al pelirrojo, en serio eso se le estaba haciendo traumante! Y ahora como que podía sentir hasta lastima por Akashi. No era de menos si a él le daban como caja. Aunque igual se apiadaba del resto de la generación de los milagros que eran los que debían dormir con todo eso.

Dejo todo eso de lado, para tratar de escuchar la conversación de los otros cuatro que iban delante, y más encima entran a la habitación de al lado de la que supuso era la de Akashi. Se esconde detrás de un mueble y mira a los otros que pararon frente a una cuna.

-Tetsu! Vamos, no te dejaremos aquí para que termines con trauma-Aomine toma al peliceleste en brazos.

-Mine-chin~ dulces, compra dulces-Murasakibara comenzó a mover sus brazos a lo niño chico.

-Murasakibara, deja de pedir algo nanodayo… y tú tienes tu dinero-le reprocha el peliverde.

-Moo~ Midorimacchi es muy malo con Murasakicchi-dice el rubio.

-Solo le digo la verdad… Aomine se gasto su dinero en sus revistas…-responde Midorima.

-No me lo gaste! Tengo la plata aquí…-Aomine lo mira mal.

Los cuatro milagros siguieron alegando, mientras bajaban la escalera. Se habían olvidado por completo de la habitación de Akashi. Ahora lo que le pesaba a Daiki, era el hecho de que Kise estaba pegado a él, casi parecía lapa, suspira y mira a los otros dos que iban con cara de aburrimiento total. Le paso a Tetsuya a Midorima, creyendo que era por eso que el rubio iba pegado a él. Asi que opto por lo simple, le plato un beso en los labios, dejando tanto a Midorima y a Murasakibara con la boca abierta. Eso sin contar a Kagami que aun iba siguiéndoles.

-Porque hiciste eso Aomine?-Midorima no podía creer-Acaso Akashi te pego su mal?

-Que mal! Este idiota está pegado a mí!-le alega Aomine.

-Ne~ Kise-chin Parece tomate de lo rojo que esta~-Murasakibara mira divertido-Kise-chin~?-no obtiene respuesta-Ne~~! KISE-CHIN!~-nada-Mine-chin que le hiciste?

-Que mierda le voy a hacer!-gruñe y toma al rubio de los hombros-Oe Kise despabila-lo zarandea.

-No le vayas a sacar lo que le queda de cerebro nanodayo- dice Midorima, aun con el peliceleste en brazos.

-Oye Midorimacchi eres malo!-Kise logra reaccionar, pero dándole unas ganas de devolver todo, lo habían mareado mucho.

Aomine suelta al rubio y se regresa a donde el peliverde para quitarle a Tetsuya de los brazos. Murasakibara en cambio, comenzó a jalar a casi todos a la vez hacia una confitería, que entro en sus rangos de visión.

-Quiero dulces!-alega el pelivioleta.

-Por el demonio Murasakibara!-Le reclama Aomine-Mira estas asfixiando a Tetsu!

Kagami, estaba creyendo que había sido mala idea en seguir a ese cuarteto, ¡daban vergüenza ajena! Y ahora supo quién era el punto celeste que había visto durante todo el trayecto…Kuroko era un niño?! El pelirrojo de Seirin no podía tener la boca más abierta porque no podía. Ahora lo que debía hacer. Debía quitárselos porque el pobre se iba a morir. O si no hacer que aun esta desaparecido. Tenía dos opciones, sin embargo ambas eran para terminar muerto. La primera tenía que ser asesinado por Akashi o la segunda que tenía que ser asesinado por Aida. Que complicado se le hacía.

-Que haces ahí Kagami?-Se escucha una voz.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada, encontrándose que Takao le miraba curioso. Pues claro estaba escondido estratégicamente detrás de un poste.

-Ah…Viendo…-comenzó a mirar a todos lados-Viendo eso!-apunta un cartel.

-Eh?-el pelinegro ladea la cabeza-Pero si note que estabas mirando-iba a apuntar a los milagros pero no estaban-Eh? Se fueron?

-AAH!? SE ME PERDIERON! Y TODO ES TU CULPA KAZUNARI-le grita Kagami.

-PORQUE?!-Takao estaba más que confundido.

Furihata se sienta en la cama, mira a su lado Akashi dormía de lo mejor. El castaño se levanta y baja al primer piso, notando que estaban ambos no más en la casa. Mira la hora, eran como las seis de la tarde ¿Dónde se habían ido los otros? Se pregunta mentalmente, suspira y se encamina a la cocina, casi se va de espalda al ver todo ese lujo. Ahora que lo pensaba él no había comido nada y Akashi tampoco, sonríe, bueno algo iba a hacer.

Eran como las siete y media de la tarde, y los cuatro milagros llegan a la casa. Al entrar se encontraron con la mesa puesta y un montón de cosas en ellas, a los pobres les bajo el hambre. Desistieron al notar un escalofrió que les recorrió toda la espalda. Furihata salió de la cocina y les mira curiosos.

-Que les pasa?-el castaño se extraño al verlos tan quietos.

Un aura color muerte rodeaba a Akashi, mientras sus pasos resonaban en la casa, hacia que fuera más amenazante. El castaño entendió y sin que Aomine se dé cuenta, saca al peliceleste de sus brazos y se hizo a un lado. Hoy corría sangre y eso bien lo sabían los cuatro milagros que estaban frente a su ex capitán. Incluso Midorima que era el más serio, salió de su estado a uno de miedo. Era hora de correr y en menos de cinco segundo los cuatro salieron corriendo en diversas partes.

-Kouki, me ayudas en la cacería?-pregunta el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…por esta vez…-responde el castaño, mientras deja al peliceleste en la alfombra.

* * *

_**Eh aquí el cap, demore porque mi cerebro no esta funcionando al 100% porque la PSU absorbió todo TT-TT así que si notaron que esta fail es por eso XD**_

_**Tetsuya: Agradezco no terminar como tu Aomine-kun**_

_**Daiki: Primero...aun no se que le hicimos a Akashi.**_

_**Atsushi: -comiendo dulces-Me dio miedo~ Aka-chin**_

_**Shintarou: Jamas en la vida pase este tipo de miedo**_

_**Daiki: Con Akashi, han sido varias veces**_

_**Shintarou: Pero ustedes... esta vez me meten a mi**_

_**Tetsuya: Ya, ya Midorima-kun debería tranquilizarse.**_

_**Atsushi: ¿Reviews?**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Hola tengo sueño y vengo recién despertando estoy muriendo con la resaca XD ok no es broma, bueno estuve avanzando con el cap XD nos vemos abajo **_

_**KNB no me pertenece TT-TT**_

* * *

_**Cap 5: ¡¿MORIR?!**_

Aomine se quedo escondido en la habitación de Kuroko hasta que no oye pasos en el segundo piso, había mirado y no había nadie. De seguro Akashi se fue a dormir con Furihata, pensó un momento. Sale de su ultra híper escondite y va al pasillo, en donde se extraño que todo estuviera silencioso, observa curioso el reloj de pared y eras las once y media de la noche, aunque más le llamaba la atención porque parecía que recién estuviera anocheciendo. Ya creía que eso era una película de terror, pero en serio ¡NO HABIA NADIE CERCA!.

-Donde diablos se fueron todos?-el peliazul ladea la cabeza.

-Daiki~ sabía que aparecerías~-Una voz a su espalda, le hizo estremecerse.

Mierda ahora estaba jodido, ¡ESO ERA PEOR QUE UNA PELÍCULA DE TERROR! Akashi estaba tras suyo, que iba a hacer?, eso no lo sabía, así que con cuidado comienza a girarse, y por poco sale corriendo. Ojala pudiera pero sus pies no se lo permitía. Akashi tenía una sonrisa que en verdad daba miedo y con los pasos del pelirrojo hacia eso más amenazante. Que dios lo perdone, pensó mentalmente el peliazul. Se queda estático.

-Bien Daiki, tu eres el primero~ -Akashi, jalo de una cuerda, porque el peliazul había caído en su trampa.

-AAAH?!

Midorima estaba escondido en un mueble y llego a sobresaltarse cuando escucho el grito. El estaba en el primer piso asi que por el tono supuso que era Aomine. Ahora quien seguiría pensó el peliverde. Comenzó a escuchar pasos, pero estos rápidamente se silenciaron. El saber quién era le estaba ganando la curiosidad al de gafas, traía su _lucky Item_ asi que no tenia de que preocuparse. Primero saco la cabeza y mira a ambos lados, nada, sale del mueble, avanzando unos pasos, tampoco nada. Cuando una voz le hizo saltar, esta venia desde al lado del mueble.

-Midorima es bueno que te haya encontrado-Furihata, le mira con una sonrisa amable.

Eso en cierta parte tranquilizo al peliverde, menos mal que no se encontró con Akashi. Eso definitivamente seria terrorífico. Pronto su tranquilidad se le fue al carajo al ver lo que portaba el castaño, ¿En qué momento tenía eso en las manos?! Su _lucky Item_ lo tenía el castaño, en qué momento se lo había quitado?!

-Bueno Shintarou, al parecer usted es el segundo-Un aura oscura rodeo al castaño a la vez que jalaba la misma cuerda, haciendo que el peliverde caía en la trampa.

-EEECK!

-Eh~ atraparon a Mine-chin y a Mido-chin~?-El pelimorado estaba escondido en la cocina a un lado de la montaña de dulces que había.

Murasakibara había escuchado ya dos gritos, uno en el segundo piso y el otro en el primer piso…Ah entonces el seria el siguiente, porque el grito de Midorima se escuchaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. Al diablo ¡ERA EL SIGUIENTE Y EL MUY TRANQUILO! Se alarmo completamente, asustándose y pidiendo por el dios dulce que el mismo invento. De hecho le comenzó a pedir a los dulces que le salvaran la vida. Cosa no muy probable, pero a de ver. Se silencia cuando oye la voz de Akashi desde la entrada de la cocina. Al diablo ya estaba muerto!. Aunque si le compararan, con Kise, el pelimorado tiene la misma cara de póker que Kuroko. Ahora que se acordaba donde estaba Kurochin?.

-Atsushi…No deberías desconcentrarte si tienes el peligro frente tuyo-dice el pelirrojo de pie a un lado del pelimorado.

-No tranquilo Akachin, no me pasara na-Murasakibara ahora necesitaba donde esconderse, el muy tranquilo y AKASHI SEIJUUROU A SU LADO! Debía estar loco para que esto sucediera.-No me mates Akachin.

-Muy tarde Atsushi-dice el pelirrojo, jalando la cuerda que para el pelimorado apareció mágicamente.

-Ahora…falta Ryota…-dice Akashi mientras mira al techo.

-Bájame Akachin!-dice el pelimorado.

Kise estaba de lo más entretenido jugando con Kuroko, pero se asusto cuando ya escucho dos gritos y un _"bájame Akachin"_ Su escondite no fue el mejor, pero al parecer lo van a atrapar al último. Estaba muerto de seguro, Akashi de seguro lo descuartiza y envía por partes su cuerpo a Kaijo. Eso era terrible! No iba a ver a nadie!. Ok, el rubio se pasaba por su cine mental, pero era cierto!

-Yo creí que Kise tendría un mejor escondite-dice una voz.

-Bueno… Daiki, Shintarou y Atsushi tuvieron mejor escondite que el…-dice otra voz.

Akashi y Furihata estaban frente suyo, con un aura de color muerte rodeando a la pareja. Ahora sí que Ryota no sabía qué hacer, tenía a ambos. Iba a morir, iba a morir, pensó el rubio.

-Nos vemos Ryota-dice Akashi, jalando de una cuerda.

-El ultimo… bueno Sei, deja a Kuroko en su habitación y a dormir-la voz de Furihata sono tan seria.

Akashi se encoje de hombros y le hizo caso. Cosa que impresiono al rubio que estaba pegado al techo.

Kagami, regreso a la casa de Kise. Esta vez acompañado de Takao que se autoinvito. Con cuidado ingresan a la casa y lo primero que ven es al dueño de casa pegado al techo. Kagami tuvo que taparle la boca a Kazunari para que no se riera. Siguieron avanzando y ladearon la vista a la cocina donde encontraron a Murasakibara colgando de un pie y comiendo dulces. Este solo les saludo.

-Akashi, parece que los dejo de adorno-dice Kagami.

-Eso deberá doler-dice bajo Takao.

Ambos siguieron caminando al segundo piso, pero antes de subir, se extrañaron que un mueble estuviera con las puertas abiertas y se fijaron que Midorima estaba tan amarrado de cuerdas y con un humor de demonios. Luego algo les llamo la atención a ambos.

-AKASHI! FURIHATA DEJENSE DE HACER _ESO_ Y BAJENME DE AQUÍ!-Aomine gritaba desde el otro lado, colgando como un candelabro y haciendo pataleta.

El pelirrojo estaba que estallaba en risas, pero se contuvo, más que nada porque debían pasar a Aomine para que no le avisara a Akashi y los dejaran igual que a los otros cuatro milagros. Fue una desgracia que cuando avanzaban a la habitación de Kuroko, el peliazul comenzó como alarma.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ BAKAGAMI?!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BAKAGAMI!-Takao estallo en risas.

-Maldito Ahomine! –gruñe Kagami.

Porque justamente Aomine tenía que ser el que los delatara y esa maldita puerta se iba a abrir, tomo del brazo a Takao y como almas que se las lleva el diablo salieron corriendo, antes que los maten.

-Donde esta Taiga?-Akashi mira al peliazul.

-Se fueron…-contesta Aomine

-Bueno, se gana la libertad-Dice Furihata, a la vez que Aomine estampaba su cara contra el suelo-Anda a TU habitación antes que te dejemos colgando de nuevo.

Aomine se extraño, aunque después pensó que tanta junta con Akashi, afecto a alguien tan amable como Furihata, o lo otro es que el castaño tiene una parte malvada, que solo aparece cuando esta con el pelirrojo. Asi que opto por irse a encerrar a la habitación de al frente a la de Tetsuya. Solo para prevenir. Eso si se taparía hasta la cara para no escuchar los alaridos de Seijuurou, quería dormir! Por el amor de dios!

En la mañana siguiente Kagami y Kazunari tenían una cara de no haber dormido y ahora ambos estadas roncando en el parque. Himuro que justamente pasaba por ahí, se extraño el ver a su hermano y al chico de Shutoku. Por lo pronto dejo su búsqueda de Murasakibara y por búsqueda, era estarlo llamando con una bolsa de dulces. Como si de un perro se tratara. Dejando eso de lado se acercó y movió un poco a Taiga.

-_Tiger, Tiger? _ Despierta-Himuro lo zarandea un poco más.

-Ah?..._BRO?!_-Kagami casi se cae del asiento.

-AAAH!-Kazunari paso de largo al suelo.

-Me dicen que hacen los dos aquí?-pregunta Tatsuya, demasiado curioso.

-Hacer? Aquí?...Kazunari dónde estamos?-Kagami parecía no saber donde estaba durmiendo.

-Esto es una plaza-contesta Takao, cuando bostezaba.

-EN LA PLAZA!?-Taiga pareció despertarse por completo, luego mira a su hermano.

-_Tiger _esto es serio, pareciera que estuviste bebiendo-Himuro mira al pelirrojo de manera seria.

-No bebí nada, Bro solo que estábamos con Takao, tratando…de ir a buscar a Kuroko-dice Kagami tratando de acordarse lo que estaban haciendo.

-Kuroko? Y donde estaban tratando de buscarlo?-Himuro parecía más interesado en el tema.

-En la casa de Kise y toda la generación de los milagros está dentro~ Shin-chan estaba en un mueble Jajaja parecía momia-dice Takao, riendo divertido.

-Toda la generación de los milagros? Atsushi igual estaba?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto, te parece que colgando de un pie y girando…-dice Kagami-Parecía candelabro móvil…

-Van a volver?-Himuro les sonríe.

-Si porque?-Los dos le miran curiosos.

-Porque voy a ir con ustedes~ -responde Himuro con una sonrisa.

-AAAH?!-ambos le miran y se levantan de golpe.

Aomine se levanta temprano y lo primero en que se fija es que si Akashi y Furihata estaban durmiendo. Por suerte roncaban así que siguió con su misión. Lo primero sacar a la momia Midorima del armario.

-Cómo dormiste?-le dice con tono divertido el peliazul.

-Cállate y suéltame…-responde con gruñidos el peliverde.

El as de Too le comienza a jalar una cuerda, con tanta fuerza de que el peliverde comenzó a girar hasta terminar de lleno en el suelo, completamente mareado. Aomine sonríe ante su objetivo logrado. Ahora arrastraba por todo el pasillo al tirador de tres, con rumbo a la cocina donde Murasakibara aun trataba de tomar un dulce de un montón pequeño, era una pena que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Murasakibara…cómo diablos? No dormiste?!-le grita Aomine.

-Mine-chin~ quiero el dulce!~-dice Murasakibara tratando de atrapar la golosina.

-demonios, Midorima como lo soltamos?-El peliazul mira al otro.

-Pues obviamente que así-dice el aludido cuando corta una soga.

Murasakibara cae de cara contra los dulces, para los otros dos eso fue como doloroso. Pero para el pelimorado fue como caer en el paraíso, cosa que hizo reír al peliazul, al ver la cara del más alto.

-Bueno ya van dos… y Kise donde esta?-Aomine mira a Midorima y a Murasakibara que ya estaba de pie.

-Kise-chin esta por allá~-dice el pelimorado.

Kise, pegado a la pared con un montón de cuerdas a su alrededor, casi parecía un perrito esponjoso por como estaba, digo perrito esponjoso atropellado, porque cara de cachorro regañado tenía el as de Kaijou y hacia pucheros. A lo que lo que Murasakibara trato de soltarlo pero el techo era más alto así que era un punto en contra para los tres.

-Murasakibara colócate de rodillas-dice el peliazul.

-Que vas a hacer Aomine?-Midorima le mira curioso.

-Súbete a mis hombros Midorima-le dice Aomine, mientras se subía a los hombros de Murasakibara.

-Ah~ ya entendí Mine-chin-dice el pelimorado.

-No creas que hare eso!-le alega el peliverde.

-No seas idiota, Midorima, tenemos que sacar al cachorro del techo…-dice Aomine.

-Agh, está bien, está bien-responde el aludido.

Midorima se sube en los hombros de Aomine y este le hace un gesto a Murasakibara para que se coloque de pie, se tambalean los tres un poco antes de tomar la seguridad y hacer que el peliverde alcance una de las cuerdas, pero al pescarse. Murasakibara resbala con un juguete que estaba en el suelo haciendo que Aomine callera y Midorima con ellos, a la vez que jalaba la cuerda y hacia caer al rubio encima. Los cuatro quedaron tirados en el suelo. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Kuroko les miraba sentado a su lado y le pegaba al peliverde.

-Ustedes sí que hacen escándalos, no dejan ni dormir-dice Furihata, mientras bosteza.

-Furi-chin quiero dulces~-dice el pelimorado.

-Uhm, Atsushi después salimos a comprar y Kise lo cuida…-responde Akashi, saliendo de la cocina.

Aomine, Midorima y Kise, quedaron en shock, pensando en que momento Akashi paso para ese lugar, luego pensaron los dos primeros que fue cuando intentaban sacar al rubio.

Ahora sí que Kagami no podía estar más irritado con las risas de Takao, pero no le era imposible concentrarse teniendo a su hermano y al amigo del cuatro ojos verde. Bueno a armarse de paciencia y seguir, hasta la casa de Kise.

Cuando llegan se apoyan en el cerco, ningún ruido, ni grito ni nada, cosa muy curiosa para Kagami porque siempre habían ruidos. Ve una figura en la entrada y tomando los brazos de Tatsuya y Takao huye a esconderse. Diablos parecía persecución.

Al final dentro de la mansión hubo un enredo, par de gritos y salían Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi. EL pelirrojo capitán de Rakuzan prefería dejar a su novio vigilando a Kise. Pero no quería arriesgarse de que el rubio haga algo a su "hijo" literalmente. De hecho hizo que Murasakibara arrastrara a Aomine porque estaba haciendo escándalo. Bueno a de ver ahora salían rumbo al supermercado para comprar algo para comer.

Furihata y Kise, estaban los dos sentados en la sala, el castaño medio dormido sin dejar de observar al rubio. Este en cambio de vez de estar sentado en el sofá como el castaño, estaba en el suelo jugando con Kuroko, que lo único que hacía era lanzarle los juguetes a la cara. Cosa muy extraña para el castaño que veía una muñeca volar hasta la cara de Kise.

-Kurokocchi me golpea-lloriquea el rubio.

-Lo estas molestando demasiado-ríe leve el castaño.

-Mo~ Furihatacchi se burla de mi-el rubio hace pucheros.

-Furihatacchi-repite Tetsuya, provocando que tanto el rubio y el castaño se vean.

-AAAH~-se escucha un grito afuera.

Ambos salen y lo que ven es a Kagami, Himuro y a Kazunari colgando de los postes, los otros dos se destornillan de la risa mirando a los "atrapados".

-FURIHATA POR EL DEMONIO SUÉLTAME!-alega Kagami.

-No podemos~ Kagamicchi~ -contesta el rubio, jalando al otro hacia dentro.

-Agh quiero bajar!-sigue alegando el as de Seirin.

-_Tiger_ deja de comportarte como niño pequeño-le reprocha Himuro.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Takao se reía desde el otro poste.

-CALLATE KAZUNARI-Kagami ya quería asesinar al chico de Shutoku.-Demonios!-

Pasaría un buen rato para que los otros se dignaran a bajarlos, pero era temprano y capaz podrían esperar o de seguro Kagami terminaría por terminar matando a alguien de Shutoku que estaba a uno de sus lados.

* * *

**_Bueno digamos que Himuro, Takao y Kagami, son banderas humanas...efectivamente no puedo dejar de imaginarlos amarrados a los postes, y mi cabeza se fundió con este capitulo D: ojala les haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Hola despues de un siglo fui capaz de terminar este cap XD, gomeeen~~ pero aquí lo tienen ojala les guste ^^**_

_**KNB no me pertenece TT-TT**_

* * *

_**Cap 6: Intrusos.**_

Ya sería como la hora del almuerzo cuando llega Akashi con los otros tres milagros. Mirando de lleno las banderas humanas que habían. Aomine se larga a reír, cuando apuntaba a un fastidiado Kagami, Midorima quedo en shock al ver a Takao que se reía libremente y Murasakibara, mira con cara de póker a Himuro.

-Y esto es lo que nos encontramos…-dice Akashi mientras miraba los postes.

-JAJAJAJA Bakagami! Jajajaja-Aomine se destornillaba de la risa, cuando apuntaba al as de Seirin.

-MALDITO AHOMINE! CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ASESINE!-le grita Kagami, molesto y tratando de forzar esas cuerda.

-Inténtalo si puedes jajajaja Bakagami-sigue riendo el peliazul.

-Daiki…cállate, si no quieres terminar colgando de nuevo.-dice Akashi, con un tono levemente irritado.

-Ne~ Muro-chin que haces ahí colgado-dice Atsushi, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ah, Atsushi, estaba acompañando a _Tiger_ en su bus-Himuro es interrumpido.

-Shh! _BRO! _ No digas nada-Kagami, le habla rápido.

-Se callan…-Akashi estaba más irritado que antes-Kagami Taiga, ya te eh dicho que Tetsuya no está acá.

-Pero si esta acá! O qué diablos es lo que tiene en brazos el idiota de Kise-gruñe Kagami, completamente molesto.

-Oye no soy idiota! Y no tengo nada-Kise le muestra volviendo a salir-…-se queda quieto, mirando supuestamente algo que había tenido en sus brazos antes-DONDE ESTA?!

-Otra vez?! Kise se mas cuidadoso!-le grita Aomine.

-Kise-chin, no puede cuidar a alguien pequeño-dice Murasakibara, buscando algo.

-Ryota… anda a buscarlo ahora mismo si no quieres pasar a mejor vida…-dice con tono amenazante el pelirrojo.

Kise, le da un escalofrió y asiente tan rápido que se llega a marear, para luego salir corriendo a algún lugar del enorme patio.

Akashi, se encoje de hombros y les dice al resto de los milagros que busquen junto al rubio, cosa que los otros tres asintieron rápidamente. Himuro, Takao y Kagami, quedaron sin palabras, prácticamente, hasta a ellos les asusto la forma de hablar del ex capitán de Teiko. Se estremecen al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo de ojos dispares.

-Los voy a dejar ir…solo esta vez…la próxima, quedaran pegados al techo…-dice Akashi, antes de soltarlos.

-Me llevo a Furihata!-dice Kagami, tan fuerte que dejo algo asustados a sus acompañantes.

-Dije que no-Akashi, sonríe con un aire de muerte a su alrededor.

Himuro, tomo por lo sano, mejor dicho que al igual que Takao, preferían vivir. Asi que entre los dos tomaron de los brazos a Taiga y lo arrastraron hacia fuera. Mejor dicho, se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de Akashi.

-_Tiger, _vamos a ir de noche mientras duermen-dice Himuro, frunciendo leve el ceño.

-Kagami, creo haber visto a Kuroko, por cerca de donde estábamos-Dice Takao con una voz seria que no pegaba con él.

-Como sea…DEBISTE AVISAR IDIOTA!-le grita Kagami, levemente molesto.

Mientras, después de unos minutos, Murasakibara encontró a Kuroko, caminando ágilmente a la reja. Menos mal que lo alcanzo a atrapar y ahora caminaba hacia dentro, pero un ladrido le llamo la atención. Un pequeño cachorro estaba afuera, ladrando y tratando de llamar la atención. De primera trato de no tomarlo en cuenta, pero después algo le llamo la atención y hizo que se vuelva.

_WAF, WAF_

-Eh?~ Kuro-chin, el cachorro, tiene tus mismos ojos~-dice el pelimorado.

-Nigou-Kuroko, hace ademán de bajarse de los brazos del más alto y llamando al perrito que pareció reaccionar a su amo.

-Es Nigou?!~~-Dice Kise, corriendo hasta la reja, abriéndola y tomando al cachorro, que comenzó a revolverse en sus brazos.

-Kuro-chin~ se acordó del nombre~!-Murasakibara, dice completamente fascinado y con los ojos brillosos.

-Y como llego Nigou aquí?~-Kise quedo curioso, mirando al cachorro.

Ambos entran con la duda e ingresan a la casa pero lo primero que ven es a Aomine y Midorima peleando como perros salvajes y Akashi con Furihata, acaramelados….muy acaramelados. QUE SE VALLAN A SU HABITACION! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Pensó Kise en ese momento.

-Esto~ Akashicchi, encontramos la mascota de Kurokocchi~-dice el rubio tratando de llamar la atención de su ex capitán.

-Si? Y como llego aquí?-Akashi se separo del castaño y afilo la mirada hacia el rubio.

-P-pues eso es lo que no sabemos, c-cierto Murasakicchi?-dice el rubio completamente nervioso.

-Sí, estaba ladrando en la calle~ y Kuro-chin se acordó de su nombre~-dice el pelimorado.

-Uhm, Nigou no es tonto, él sabe dónde buscar-dice divertido el castaño, mientras mira divertido al cachorro.

-Bueno…en este caso dejémoslo en la habitación de Tetsuya…no quiero que este ladrando toda la noche…-dice Akashi-No quiero que nos interrumpa en nuestro-es interrumpido.

-Total! Ya es hora de almuerzo y no hemos hecho nada-dice de forma rápida el castaño.

-Ya a quien le toca hacer el almuerzo?-pregunta Midorima, algo aliviado de no saber lo que iba a decir su ex capitán.

-A Kise…-dice Aomine, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello con desgana.

-Ah?! Porque yo?-dice el rubio, haciendo un puchero.

-No hagas eso Ryota…y anda a la cocina si no quieres terminar en trozos en medio del patio de Kaijou-dice Akashi, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Murasakibara, empuja con el pie al rubio a la cocina. Este último entra, a bases de pucheros infantiles y murmurando cosas contra el as de Too, por haberlo delatado. En cambio los otros milagros y Furihata se miran.

Aomine miraba cada movimiento que hacia el más alto hacia su ex sombra. Y hablando de sombra, el peliazul estaba gruñendo por lo bajo contra la nueva luz de Kuroko, como no si ese idiota quería volver a quitarle su linda sombra. Con algo en mente se acercó a Murasakibara y le quito al peliceleste de los brazos. El pelimorado comenzó a alegar al instante.

-Mine-chin! No me quites a Kuro-chin!

-Voy a dormir con Tetsu hoy!-dice el peliazul alejándose a grandes zancadas del pelimorado.

-Mine-chin! Quiero tener en brazos a Kuro-chin!-sigue alegando el pelimorado, yendo detrás del as de Too.

-Son molestos…-murmura el peliverde, cuando se acomoda las gafas.

-Jajaja parecen niños pequeños-dice Furihata divertido, desde uno de los asientos.

-MINE-CHIN! QUIERO A KURO-CHIN! –Murasakibara seguía alegando y corriendo por el living.

-NO TETSU ES MI SOMBRA NO TUYA!-responde el peliazul, mientras seguía corriendo.

-Y yo me preguntaba si habían madurado…-suspira cansado Akashi-Ni si quiera Shintarou es serio…

-Akashi, yo soy muy maduro, al respecto de ese par…-responde el peliverde con un tono molesto.

-Debo decir que no se te nota Shintarou…eres muy infantil-Dice con calma el pelirrojo.

Furihata suspira, no iba a mentir pero los cinco, mejor dicho los seis prodigios son infantiles. Se pasa una mano por la sien, mirando primero al pelimorado corriendo detrás del peliazul que aún seguía corriendo con el peliceleste en sus brazos. Y al otro lado a Akashi discutiendo sobre la madurez contra Midorima. Y Kise que alegaba solo desde la cocina. Era bueno no haberse vuelto loco, con esos cinco cuidando a su compañero de equipo.

Takao, Himuro y Kagami, se van al Maji a comer hamburguesas. El de Shutoku, no podía tener la boca más abierta al ver la bandeja del as de Seirin. En cambio el tirador de tres puntos de Yousen, comía tranquilamente, al final ya estaba acostumbrado al ver a su hermano comer tanto.

-O-oe Himuro, no le vas a decir nada a Kagami?-pregunta Takao por tercera vez.

-Ya dije que no Takao, es normal que coma así-responde con calma Himuro.

-Bro, tienes alguna idea para escabullirnos en la noche?-pregunta Kagami sin tomar atención a lo que dijo el más bajo de los tres.

-A decir verdad….no~ tengo idea como lo vamos a hacer~-dice con una amplia sonrisa Tatsuya.

-A-aaah…-Kagami deja caer su cabeza sobre su bandeja de hamburguesas.

-Entonces?-pregunta Takao, entre risas.

-No se~-dice Himuro, con la misma sonrisa.

A Takao y Kagami ya les daba la sensación de que el chico de Yousen, le iban a salir florcitas y su aura seria más o menos anaranjada y rosada. Los dos más jóvenes suspiran pesado y se colocan en pose pensante.

-Oh ya se~ usemos una catapulta!~-suelta Takao como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Una catapulta?!-Los otros dos le miran como si fuera loco.

-Si~ una catapulta~-repite el más bajo.

-Estás loco!-le alega Kagami.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kise. Se encontraban almorzando, tranquilamente. Al final Kuroko termino al medio de Murasakibara y de Aomine, comiendo con su carita de póker. En cambio de los otros dos, tenían unas batallas de miradas. Kise y Midorima comían al frente, comían tranquilamente. Por tranquilos era discutir por la idiotez del dueño de casa.

Se podría decir que los más normales serian Akashi y Furihata, ambos comiendo tranquilamente, mientras la comida volaba por la mesa. Cabe decir que los otros cuatro se comenzaron a lanzar la comida.

-Tetsu es mio!-sigue gritando Aomine, mientras lanzaba su postre.

-Mine-chin estas monopolizando a Kuro-chin!-le responde Murasakibara a gritos.

-Midorimacchi, es malo!, eres malo!-Kise por su lado comenzó a hacerle alboroto al peliverde.

-Te digo la verdad, Kise… y DEJA DE GRITAR!-le responde molesto Midorima, entre gruñidos.

-Esto…Sei, deberías calmarlos-dice Furihata, mirando al pelirrojo-Sei?!

Debido a un pastel. Lanzado por Murasakibara. Akashi había terminado completamente lleno de crema, que escurría por su cara, haciendo que todos se quedaran tranquilo, al ver el aura color muerte. Furihata como si de un detector de peligro se tratara, se apresura de ir a buscar a Kuroko y sacarlo de la mesa.

-Mamá se enojó-suelta en medio del silencio el pequeño peliceleste.

Furihata, ríe despacio mirando desde el sofá al pelirrojo que ahora estaba barriendo el piso con Murasakibara. Resultaba ser bastante divertido y más al ver a Midorima corriendo al patio en busca de una salida y termina colgando de un pie desde una trampa que estaba justo en la entrada. Al rato el peliverde fue soltado porque Kise al salir de manera precipitada, choco con las cuerdas y cayo de cara al suelo, en cambio de Midorima que termino a medio morir en la entrada.

Aomine y Murasakibara terminaron amarrados los dos en la misma silla, cosa que le llamo la atención al castaño, al tratar de averiguar de cómo pudo dejar a los dos en esa forma.

-AKASHI! SUELTANOS!, ESTO ES INCOMODO!-Gritaba Aomine.

-Me duele la pierna, porque me la dejo sobre Mine-chin?-pregunta Murasakibara, más que nada se estaba quejando del dolor.

-Primero pregunta como demonio te dejo la pierna arriba de mi cabeza y tu mano entremedio de mis piernas-alegaba Aomine, mientras le gritaba en la oreja.

-Puedo decir que Murasakibara y Aomine, parecen una estatua media extraña-dice Furihata.

-Eres nuestro salvado! Oe suéltanos-le dice el peliazul.

-Furi-chin~~! Suéltanos-El pelimorado le mira como cachorro regañado.

-Kouki, no vas a soltarlos…hasta que aprendan a no lanzar más la comida-Dice Akashi, mirando atento al castaño.

-Sei… ellos ya entendieron…deberías soltarlos…-dice el castaño.

-Los soltare más tarde…

El resto de la tarde paso en calma total, hasta que llega el anochecer y Akashi suelta finalmente al peliazul y al pelimorado. Los dos últimos se fueron arrastrando hasta llegar a la alfombra y se quedan tirados ahí. Kuroko se encontraba dormido en los brazos de Furihata. Así que fue a dejarlo a la habitación.

Cuando el castaño volvió al living, encontró a Kise tendido encima de Aomine y Murasakibara, Midorima arreglando su _Item lucky_ y Akashi afilando unas tijeras. Trato de pasar de largo lo último que vio.

-Esto…deberíamos ir a dormir-dice de manera amable el castaño.

-Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi y Daiki, ayuden con las trampas…-dice el pelirrojo.

-S-SI!-dicen los cuatro de manera rápida.

Furihata suspira y se va a dormir a la habitación que compartía con Akashi. Los ex jugadores de Teiko arreglaron un montón de trampas y Nigou los seguía, ladrándoles cada vez. Hasta que terminan y suben.

Aomine, lleva al cachorro en brazos y lo deja en la habitación donde dormía el pequeño peliceleste. Unas ganas de dormir ahí le bajaron al peliazul, así que partió a su habitación a buscar frazadas y su colchón. Con cuidado se metió en la habitación de al frente y las dejo, armo su cama y se durmió.

Mientras tanto afuera dos pelinegros y un pelirrojo estaban saltando la reja. Luego de intentar la supuesta catapulta que habían armado. A decir verdad eran un montón de palos amarrados que no hacían nada y ni si quiera se doblaban así que al subir a Kagami se les desarmo su armazón y lo mismo paso cuando lo intento Takao y al último Himuro.

-Demonios Kagami rompiste todos los palos por eso no funciono-dice Takao.

-Oye! Esa cosa tenía la culpa de no doblar bien-alega el pelirrojo.

-Ya, ya fue que no funciono, no deberían echarse la culpa-dice Himuro.

-Como sea… estamos en campo enemigo-dice Kagami, alzando una mano y su voz.

-SHHHH!-le dicen ambos pelinegros a la vez.

-Taiga, Takao-san deberíamos avanzar-dice Himuro.

Los otros dos asienten y luego comienzan a caminar. Grande fue su suerte el no haber caído en una trampa que era un hoyo profundo que ni si quiera se veía dónde estaba el fondo.

Sin problemas entraron los tres a la casa y subieron la escalera. Al abrir la puerta encontraron a Nigou. Kagami al verlo retrocedió, produciendo que los dos pelinegros rieran. Y de paso despertando a Aomine quien les miro, algo desconcertados.

-Nigou ataca-dice el peliazul, apuntando al trio.

El pequeño cachorro, ladro aún más y salió persiguiendo a Kagami, el cual comenzó a gritar cada cosa en contra del moreno y del perro. Himuro y Takao no hicieron más que ir a buscar al pelirrojo, fue una pena que los tres cayeran en una trampa. Que antes habían podido pasar.

-Intrusooos!-Se escucha la voz de Aomine revoloteando por la casa.

Los tres jugadores que estaban en la trampa, que resultaba ser una estúpida catapulta. Suspiran pesado creyendo que se les iba a desarmar por el peso y termino siendo lo contrario. Fueron lanzados de vuelta al parque, en donde quedaron dispersos y medios mareados por el golpe.

-Demonios! –Kagami bufa molesto.

* * *

_**Bene, emm... como empezar ojala les haya gustado ahora pobre Kagami, Himuro y Takao salieron volando~.**_

_**A decir verdad tuve algunos problemas al hacer el capitulo...falta de inspiración, producto que eh estado metida en el periodo de matricula en la U... jeje ahora soy universitaria :3 ... Y eso le agregamos que estoy haciendo mi practica profesional así que tiempo para escribir se me hace ajustado -.- BUENO~ no me achaco XD~ tratare de avanzar mas rápido, pero no se OwO suelo ser todo un problema X'D**_

_**Es genial que sigan leyendo T-T a pesar de mis taldos que me dan.**_

_**Pd: Lo siento por las ortografía, pero ya ni pienso **_

_**Pd2: Reviews?**_


End file.
